goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah West Kills Lawson and Rachel and Gets Ungrounded
Sarah West Kills Lawson and Rachel and Gets Ungrounded is a ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 25th 2019 Cast *Sarah West-Kimberly *King Koopa and Rachel's dad-Dallas *Lawson-Eric *Rachel Hart and Ruth West-Julie *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Ken the Emo-Dave *Brian the Headbanger-Brian *Devil-Scary voice *Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy *Mr Hart (Rachel's dad)-Dallas Transcript * Sarah West: I'm going to kill Lawson once again along with Rachel because, I thought it was over back in March after Jenny text it me yesterday. * King Koopa: I agree with you Sarah. * Sarah West: Come on everyone, let's go. * (At the park) * Lawson: Man, we still hate The Metal Punks, they are the worst music group ever. * Rachel: I know Lawson. * Lawson: Hey, I think I've got an idea, we will pretend to be a police officer towards The Metal Punks and shoot them with a gun! Hahahahahahahaha! * Rachel: That's a great idea, Lawson. * Sarah West: Oh no you don't! * Rachel: Wait, who said that. * Sarah West: It's me, Sarah West. And Rachel, how dare you revive Lawson and get revenge on the Metal Punks to become innocent again for feeding them to the crocodiles, you know he is dead back in March after Melbourne Australia was in a mass destruction killing 9 million lives, you know that's happened in the past. That's it, you are now going to get beat up by the Koopalings. * King Koopa: On it. * Lawson and Rachel: No (x15). * (Fight is censored) * Lawson and Rachel: Ow (x20). * Sarah West: I will kill you both. * Lawson: No (x10). * Rachel: No (x10). Please don't kill us. * Sarah West: I don't care, now prepare for the wrath of Sarah West, end of story. * (Sarah West shoot Lawson and Rachel with a machine gun. Lawson and Rachel were dead) * Sarah West: Yay, I killed Lawson and Rachel. Now I will tell The Metal Punks and there friends about this. * King Koopa: Good idea Sarah. * (at Kosta's house) * Kosta Karatzovalis: Sarah West and the Koopalings, thanks for you killing Lawson and Rachel, I will never see them again. * Ruth West: I am so proud of you darling. Which means you're ungrounded forever. * Ken the Emo: For your reward, you have one King Koopa stuffy bear. * Sarah West: Ah, Thanks Kosta and the Metal Punks, you're the best. * Brian the Headbanger: Your welcome. * (Somewhere in Hell, the Devil was scolding Lawson and Rachel) * Devil: Lawson, since you were dead back where it belongs along with your girlfriend Rachel for the first time, I am going to turn both of you into ghosts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! * Lawson and Rachel: Nonononononononononononononono! * (The devil turned Lawson and Rachel into ghosts) * Lawson: Oh no! Rachel and I are ghosts! * Rachel: Please change us back, and can me and Lawson have another chance? * Devil: Absolutely not, you will stay as ghosts forever in hell, and there is no way changing it back. * Lawson and Rachel: No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Devil: Stop crying, you two will never return to the real world ever again because you tricked The Metal Punks! * Lawson and Rachel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * woke up in horror, back in his room * Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! * Lawson realised something. He was having a bad dream * Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! This time, Sarah West killed me and my girlfriend Rachel and we got sent back to hell after we pushed Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar into the crocodile pit. * Lawson heard his dad calling. * Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, I just received a call from Mr. Detweiler! It says that you and Rachel taunted TJ's door without permission! Why did you both do that? * Lawson: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now again! * woke up in horror, back in her room * Rachel: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! * Rachel realised something. She was having a bad dream * Rachel: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! This time, Sarah West killed me and my boyfriend Lawson and we got sent back to hell after we pushed Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar into the crocodile pit. * Rachel heard her dad calling. * Rachel's dad's voice: Rachel, I just received a call from Mr. Detweiler! It says that you and Erwin taunted TJ's door without permission! Why did you both do that? * Rachel: Oh dear, Rachel. I must confess to my dad right now again! * (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Rachel Hart Gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis